Making it Right
by Breepeg
Summary: After so much suffering I decided I needed to at least try and change my past. I hope I succeed without making it worse than before... Rated T maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I've been thinking about for a while now. I know there are a lot of stories like this but I wanted to try it. Have fun reading **

Chapter I

I was sitting on my porch thinkng about everything that had happened since I had met Bill. With his arriving in Bon Temps everything had changed. I lost my gran, fell in love, got my heart broken, fell in love again, got hurt a lot and people around me got hurt, too.  
If I could change my actions back then…  
Right then Niall popped up beside me. It made me jump so much I nearly fell out of my seat.  
I nearly fell out of my seat.  
It had been a long time since I had seen him. Since he closed the portals. And even if I was happy to see him there was always a bad side to seeing him and there was enough bad in my life right now. Eric was trying to get out of an arranged marriage and I felt lonely in the process.  
„Niall, it's good to see you but I have to say: Everytime we meet you have bad news for me." I smiled at my great-grandfather wishing he were like all the other grandparents allowing me to pour my heart out to him. He probably wouldn't have any problem with it but I doubted he would cuddle me.  
He chuckled. „Actually, this time I'm just here because you called to me."  
I raised my eyebrows at that.  
„Your despair," he explained. „It summoned me."  
„Oh." I didn't know I could do that.  
"What's on your mind child?" he asked me.  
"I- I was thinking about the past. Wishing I could change some things. I'd tr4y not to get hurt that much and not to get others hurt. People I cared about." I said thinking about my Gran and Claudine. He contemplated this for a moment sitting on the rocking-chair my Gran had sat on so often.  
"Do you really wish you could change it?" he asked. There was an undertone to this question I could place.  
"I'd do anything to change it if I could." I said.  
"Well, there is a way…" I perked up at that.  
"How?" I asked perplexed.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure my son Fintan gave Adele a present." He suggested. "A very special one." He raised his eyebrow at me.  
"You mean the clu-" I was about to say cluviel dor but he shushed me gesturing to his ears and then looking to the house. Didn't he want Claude to know?  
Dermot wasn't here. Apparently he met a woman he found interisting and went on a date with her.  
In the time I had been thinking Niall nodded.  
"I believe you've been told how it works. You _can_ change everything." He stood up. Ready to leave again. I was a little sad he couldn't stay longer.  
"Before I leave I want to give you a gift before you take that quest of yours," he winked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked getting up to hug him goodbye.  
"This!" He summoned a ball of light and pushed it into me. All of a sudden I felt warm and powerful.  
He hugged me close to him and whispered in my ear. "Goodbye my kin, my blood. You'll know what I gave you once you're where you're going. I wish you all of luck and I hope you succeed."  
I hugged him a little tighter and then he let go and popped away again. This was the first time I felt good after he visited.  
I sat there a while longer pondering about what he had told me and then I made my decision. I stood up, went to my room and got the cluviel dor out of my jewelcase…

**Hope you liked the first chapter ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

When I opened my eyes I was delivering an order to a table in my section. After a few minutes of desorientation and a few irritated glances from Sam I got the hang of it as if nothing had happened. Working at Merlottes for so many years made this second nature. And I remembered this night. It's the night I would meet Bill Compton. Even though we were friends in my timeline I couldn't help but feel mad all over again that he had come here only to procure me. This time I couldn't be as naiv though.  
As he entered the bar I was surprised again that nobody recognised him for what he was right away. Well, except Sam and myself, of course.  
I watched him as he took a deep breath and took a table in my section. He was probably scenting me. I walked over with my notepad and put on what I hoped was a nonchalant smile feeling Sams stare on my back.  
"Good evening. My name's Sookie Stackhouse. I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you?"  
Do you have any True blood?" he asked scrutinizing me. The Rats turned to look at him after hearing what he said.  
"I'm sorry but there are not really any vampires in theseparts of the woods so it went bad and we stopped ordering it eventually. If you're going to be a regular I can tell Sam to order some." He seemed surprised at my calm appearance. Well, this time around I would not be the naiv little damsel in distress.  
"Can I get you anything else?" I askedpolitely knowing what was to come.  
"I suppose I'll take a glass of wine then. Red please," he said in his over the top southern gentleman accent. An accent he had only used because he thought I liked southern gentlemen. Just the way Hadley had described me. Probably as a dense naiv girl who'd never get a guy on her own. But in these past years – in my timeline – I'd learned that to men I was pretty and had a nice body so my selfesteem was much bigger than when I had first met Bill.  
"Coming right up," I said cheerfully and turned around to get his wine.  
While pourring the wine into a glass I checked on the Rats thoughts who were now sitting with Bill.  
To my surprise they were surely thinking vile and gruesome things but they weren't planning on draining Bill. Thinking it would be too dificult to get him out of here without anyone noticing. And then, their thoughts shifted. Bill was actually glamouring them into doing it. This got me even angrier and when I served him the wine I put the glass down a little more forcefull than necessary. Bill looked curiosly up at me but I ignored him and went to tend to my other tables. I couldn't come up with a plan. So I went and told Sam I needed some air as to not get shewed out again. When I got outside the Ratrays were just starting to drain his blood. I got Jasons chain again. This time just to be careful not set on using it.  
"Mack! Denise!" I yelled. "You should go now before I call the cops. I don't even need to use the phone, Andy is just inside." I tried to reason.  
Mack was going to protest but once he looked into my eyes something in me clicked and felt my faepowers stir up. I focused my will into him and although Denise kept protesting he pulled her away and they left.  
So this was what Niall had done. He made me mature in faeterms that is.  
Looking at Bill I hoped what I had done wasn't too obvious. He looked somewhat startled about everything butdidn't comment.  
"I'm going to free you. Don't attack me." I said only for the purpose of giving him the image that I was afraid of him or at least shaken up.  
I freed him of the silver chain that really wasn't enough to hold him down. But I had to act as if I didn't know this.  
Once he put himself to rights again he spoke. "You can have the blood if you want."  
Ugh, I nearly had to gag.  
"No, thanks. I wouldn't touch it." He eyed me suspiciously again.  
"What are you?" he asked.  
"I'm a waitress. And I should get back to work now. Sam's probably wandering where I am." With that I got up and left him there.  
I wanted a little conversation with him as possible.

I parked the car in my usual spot behind the farmhouse. The light was on.  
I would see Gran again. She was alive. I was near tears by now but if I went inside like this I would only alarm her.  
I took a few deep breaths and got out of my beat up yellow car.  
Gran was sitting at the kitchentable with a book in one hand the other hand petting Tina. My eyes watered. I went to her and hugged her. "Oh, hey honey," she greeted me. I hugged her even tighter. "Everything okay?  
"Sure. I just missed you today." I answered.  
"So what'snew?"  
I contemplated for a moment if I should tell her about Bill.  
"There was a vampire in the bar today." I answered.  
"Oohh. Did he bite anyone?" she asked excitedly "No, he just had a glass of wine."  
"So what do you think of him?" She asked.  
"I don't know. He is nice I suppose but something about him just gives me the creeps."  
"Did you read something in his mind?" She asked concerned.  
"No. I couldn't read his mind."  
"Oh, well, maybe it's just that?"  
"No," I needed to make sure she wouldn't be interisted in him. "I can see pretty good through peoples facades and this guy is just bad news." I said. This made her probably more concerned but she left it at that and I was glad about it.

**I hope you liked the second chapter ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews ****. I didn't think I would get some this fast after putting up this story. I actually took your advice (erin1705) ;).  
And if you (Perfecta999) are alright with it I'll take part of your review into one of the next chapters „leaves Bill sucking his own wrist". Just great! I had to laugh outloud when I read this. Which wasn't so good because I was in a lecture about spanish literature and my prof didn't apreciate it ;).**

Not much happens in this chapter but I needed Sookie to think about how she would do a few things. I think she has grown a lot in the books and I don't want her to act without thinking like she did in the beginning.  
Have fun reading.

Chapter III

The next day I woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee.  
That made me smile and see that I hadn't just dreamed all of it.  
I showered and stood in front of the mirror. What I saw there made me do a double take. I had to say I looked slightly different. Years of fighting of enemies had given me a lean body but my body in this timeline was soft and well, innocent, I guessed. I'd have to work out some to get my body back in shape. God knew I'd need it to be able to defend myself.  
After getting dressed I walked downstairs to have some of Grans breakfast. Getting into our old kitchen was a little desorienting. Surprisingly even though I had missed it, the new kitchen after the fire had ist perks.  
Gran was on the phone. Gossiping as usual.  
After breakfast I decided I should start working out. The sooner the better. And I should practice my fae magic, too.  
I didn't have any running shoes so I put on some sneakers. I'd have to get some at Walmart. I'd have to check my finances to see if I could even afford some.  
Thinking about that made me think about a conversation I had had a long time ago with Niall. He told me Fintan had left me everything he had owned while alive but since they couldn't get anywhere near me I didn't get my heritance. When Niall offered to give it to me I felt like it was wrong to take it but now… Now that I had Gran back. There was so much I could do for her to make her life easier. But was Fintan even dead in this timeline or was he still alive? And how could I get in touch with the faries? Ugh. This was all so complicated. So much had happened in the last ears that it was dificult to stay on top of everything. I should have made a list before going back in time.  
I started with a light jog into one of the forestpaths on our land.  
Oh, crap. I totally forgot. Maudette died the night I met Bill. I nearly forgot about that little twit Rene. With everything I had gone through Rene seemed pretty insignificant. And well, I had to admit Maudette didn't stay in my mind for long after she died. Not that she had been there before she died either.  
I needed to get a plan in place for Dawn.  
After half an our I felt like I was about to hurl my lung out. But I was actually surprised I could run that much. I did some cool down stretches so I wouldn't hurt all over since I still had to work the late shift. I would get some weights as well. I had learned from JB that weight-lifting would strengthen my muscles.  
Now to the fun part…  
I stood in the clearing Eric and I had sex in once. The thought of Eric let me miss him all the more. How would I meet him in this timeline? I wasn't planning on going there with Bill this time. But I didn't want him to think I was one of the other fangbangers he could play around with either. Also I think one of the appeals about me was that he couldn't have me. I'll have to think about something. I had way too much to plan these days.  
_Back to work Sookie_, I coached myself.  
I concentrated on my light and searched for it inside myself. I knew it was somewhere near my heart. Even though I didn't know anything about this I somehow just knew how it worked. I knew now what I could do and how. I knew how much energy each thing I could do would take and so which I could only use in grave emergencies. Was this what Niall had given me? I knew he had made mee mature and given me thereby access to all of my powers but maybe this was his gift, too? Knowledge.  
I summoned a little ball of light much smaller than the one Niall had given me and threw it at a tree. The tree went up in flames. The fire didn't stop until it was just little ashes on the ground. I wondered why it hadn't burned any other trees. But somehow I knew that it hadn't because that wasn't my intention.  
I was exhausted. Burning something took a lot of energy. This would be good in an emergency with a vampire. It would be easier with practice. But for now I just wanted to lay in the sun and drink some sweet tea…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so happy to have so many followers.  
I hope you like the next chapter.**

Chapter IV

Bill walked through the door an hour after dark. I hoped he had given up and wouldn't come back but that was just wishful thinking on my part. He was probably even more intrigued with me after getting him out of the situation he put himself in with the Rats without any real problems. He said in my section, again.  
Just then an idea came to my mind. There wasn't much going on in the bar so I asked Arlene if she could watch my section for a while so that I could talk to Sam.  
"You owe me one. Don't think I don't know that you just don't wanna wait on that bloodsucker over there."  
I couldn't seem to find it in me to be as friendly to Arlene as I once was.  
I had to think about her involvement with the Fellowship of the sun everytime I looked at her.  
"Sure," I answered. Not that I would do her any favors this time around. I felt sorry for Lisa and Coby but I had to think about myself and staying away from Arlene was for the best.  
I walked behind the bar and tipped Sam on the shoulder while he was drying a glas.  
"What is it Cher?"  
"I was wondering if we could talk for a second?" I asked a little nervous. Sam and I weren't as clos in this timeline yet. But I hoped to change that now.  
He nodded and followed me into his office.  
"You're going to quit right?"  
"What? No! That's not what I wanted to talk about."  
"Oh, good. Sorry it's just that I know this isn't what you want to do for the rest of your life and… Anyway what did you want?"  
"Actually, I kinda need your help," I could feel the blush spreading on my cheeks. But when I looked up Sams face showed deep concern so I elaborated. "It's just- ugh. Ou should sit down."  
We sat at his desk.  
"Now. Tell me what's wrong. You know you can count on me." It was moments like this that I wished I could love Sam. He was just the sweetest. But my heart belonged to Eric. My Eric. And I didn't think this would change.  
"I just wanna keep a vampire away. Normally I could do this on my own but I don't wanna draw more attention to me than I already have."  
"Now you got me confused, Cher. What's that supposed to mean."  
I sighed. "Sam, you know that I can read , that's not everything there is to me." I said suggestively.  
"Oh… What- what do you mean?"  
"Sam… I know what you are." His eyes widened at this. "And I am very capable at defending me but as I said I don't wanna draw attention to myself."  
"Since when do you know about me?" After everything I had told him that was what he found most important? I rolled my eyes. Men.  
"Not long Sam. I just know. Can we leave it at that?"  
"Fine," he answered."So, what can I help you with?"  
"I just need you to walk me to my car tonight?"  
"That's all?"he seemed even more confused now. Now that he mentioned it I probably didn't need to tell him all that I did.  
"Yeah. I know I didn't need to tell you all this for that but I thought it was time to meke a few things clear between us. You're a good friend Sam and I don't want you to feel like you have to hide this huge part of you."  
We got up and walked slowly back to the bar which was getting busy now.  
"I'm glad you think so Sookie. I thought if I told you, you would freak out on me." He said looking embarassed.  
"Who am I to judge?" I answered and we both got back to our jobs…  
**  
I know this was very short. But the story is developing as I write and I can tell you that I already have some ideas for the next chapters. I just have a lot going on with exams coming up **** so don't be mad if I don't post anything for a few days at a time.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been having a hard time with my studies and my job and so on… I'm really sorry. I hope I can update more frequently from now on but I can't promise anything because my life is really hectic and there's always work for me…  
I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter V

My shift was coming to an end. I hoped I had made a change with how I acted with the Rats and they wouldn't show up to beat me to pulp.

After clearing up the tables and putting the chairs up so Terry could mob the floor in the morning I went to Sams office to get my things.

"I'll be right finished Sookie." He mumbled while writing down the amount of money we had made today.

"It's alright. I'll wait."

It didn't take long for Sam to finish and we walked outside together.

He walked me to my car. Just as I thought nothing was going to happen a car raced into the driveway and skidded to a stop right next to us.

"Crap." The expletive came out involuntarily.

The Ratrays got out.

"Soo-uuu-kie," howled Mac.

"We're closed Mac. You should go back home." Sam tried to reason. Thinking Mac was just drunk.

So fast Sam didn't see it coming Mac took a swing and I watches as Sam fell to the ground.

Great I wanted Sam as sort of protection and the only thing I achieved was put him in danger.

"You shouldn't have done that." I growled at Mac

He just laughed. "And what are you going to do about it? Crazy Sookie?"

Yeah. What was I going to do about it? I was sure Bill was watching this scenario like last time hoping to get his blood into me.

If I used my powers I would only become more interisting to him but I couldn't drink his blood either.

Alright, alright Sookie. Don't panic. I told myself. I could still use influence.

Good he would know that I did this since they were glamoured by him and wouldn't just leave.

Bill would know that I could influence them but he wouldn't know about my other powers.

Shit, I shouldn't have waited this long to plan for tonight.

I should have reported the drainers to Eric.

"Look Mac. I don't want any fight with you." I said while throwing my purse into my car getting closer to the bat I kept by my seat. Maybe I could get out of this without using my powers.

"Oh, but maybe that's just what I came here for. To beat the shit out of you for makingus lose the money we would have earned with that vampire."

He took a step closer and I could see Denise coming from the other side as well.

I grabbed my bat and hit Mac behind the knees with it.

"Stay back!" I called to Denise as Mac screamed and fell to the floor.

I just had to keep this up till Sam woke up and I could see him stir already.

"You crazy bitch!" Denise screamed at me.

"You're the ones who came here for me and you're the ones who wanted to drain a vampire in this parking lot and you're the ones addicted to V and you call me crazy? Who is the crazy one here?" I asked trying to distract her with stupit chit chat.

Mac was recovering and tried to get off his knees again but I hit him in the stomach this time so he fell back to the floor.

In that moment I underestimated Denise who pushed me into my car.

Dammit I really needed to train my reflexes more. I lost my bat and Denise started punching me with her fists in the face.

But I wouldn't go out without a fight.

I punched kicked and scratched back at her.

And suddenly she was pulled off me.

Thank god for Sam. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to get Sam to come with me after all.

He pushed Denise away and she landed with her butt in the gravel while I catched my breath and gasped for air.

Sam looked beyond pissed. He grabbed Mac by the shirt and pulled him up to eyelevel.

"You two will leave now and never return to this bar and my property. Understood? If you do I'll call the police. And you will never go near Sookie again or I'll ripp you to little shreds. Got it?"

"Got it." Mac gasped as Sam punched him with the strength of a shifter in the stomach where the bat had hit him before.

I didn't say anything else. I any way I would make sure Eric knew about the Rats.

They got into their car faster than you would have guessed they could move and sped away the way they had come.

"Thank you so much Sam."

"No problem, Cher. I can't believe he actually knocked me out." I could hear that he thought that was poor for a shifter. But I wouldn't say anything about it since he hadn't really gotten around to think about the fact that I knew about him.

"Is this why you wanted me to come with you? Did you know this would happen?"

"No, I didn't. I just had a bad feeling about going out tonight." I answered vague.

I knewhe was contemplating whether he should believe me or not but in the end he just trusted me. Bless his heart.

"You should listen to your feelings then. Next time you have that feeling again don't hesitate and come to me."

"Yeah. Thanks again Sam." I got into my car and started it.

"You're okay to drive? She didn't get you hard did she?" He asked concerned.

"Don't worry. I may get a few bruises but I'll be fine."

"Okay. Drive safe. Bye Cher."

"Bye Sam." I answered and drove out to make my way home.

And to think this was just the beginning…

**I hope you liked it. Maybe Eric will be starring in the next chapter ;) so keep reading **


End file.
